Between the lines
by Lucyferina
Summary: One-shot, it starts after Bella gets in the car to go and save Edward. She has almost kissed Jacob and his last words to her made her re-think her choice to abandon him. B/J


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything; everything is property of S. Meyer.

**AN:** one-shot, it starts after Bella gets in the car to go and save Edward. She has almost kissed Jacob and his last words to her made her re-think her choice to abandon him.

* * *

><p><em>Leave unsaid unspoken<br>Eyes wide shut unopened  
>You and me<br>Always between the lines  
>Between the lines<br>Sara Bareilles (Between the lines)  
><em>

**Between the lines**

I was sitting in the car with Alice, she was driving towards the airport to go and save Edward and the only thing I could think about were the last words I had said to Jacob.

_It'll always be him._

I was torn now, because I knew it wasn't true anymore. I had been hurt and I had been broken, but Jacob had helped me getting better and the jump from the cliff had finally opened my eyes. I was ashamed of how my life had been going down the drain all because I have loved someone who didn't love me back as much as I did.

Edward was going to kill himself now and I was foolishly again running to catch a dream. I thought I was his completely, but right now my heart was aching for the warmth of Jacob. The expression in his eyes when I told him that I was going to save Edward was now embedded in my mind.

A shiver ran down my back, I was feeling so cold. Would I ever feel warm again? Would Jacob ever forgive my betrayal? I felt a tear run down my face and I realized that I was crying. Not for Edward, not for me, but for Jacob.

He had saved my life when I thought nothing was ever going to make me feel better and now I was breaking his heart in a way I would have never wanted to.

"Alice, please stop the car." I whispered.

She turned to look at me with her big and deep eyes. "Bella…" She breathed and in her eyes I saw my decision. She looked shocked that I was really letting Edward go. "Why?" She finally said.

"Part of me will always love Edward, but I'm not in love with him anymore. I always thought that if he ever came back I would accept him in my heart and in my life again, but I can't. Jacob… he's the sun warming my life. He changed the way I see life, and I'm surprised as well to realize that I'm crazy about him. I can't go to save Edward because in doing so I would lose myself again." I told her.

"Are you sure?" Alice asked me.

I nodded; slowly I unfastened my seatbelt and opened the door. "I'm sorry, please try to save him. Goodbye" Before she could add anything I got out of the car and closed the door behind me.

The car left quickly and I realized that I was almost out of Forks. A sigh escaped my mouth; I knew that I had to make it up to Jacob. I really hoped that he loved me as much as he said he did and that he would forgive me. Slowly I turned my feet towards La Push; I was going straight to his house and beg if I had to.

What a fool I had been, all the times I spent with Jacob came flashing in my mind and I could do nothing but suffer for every time I turned him down and hurt him. He had been my rock, my only ray of light in a sea of darkness.

I was almost at the treaty line when I heard a rustle coming from the forest. I turned my head and I met the eyes of a russet colored wolf. He retreated slowly and I walked into the trees following him.

Jacob stopped in wolf-form in a little clearing, I knew he didn't want to phase back because he was either too hurt or too angry to face me in his human form. It was up to me now to make him forgive me.

I took a deep breath and then I whispered, "Jacob, I'm sorry. What I told you when I left wasn't true, I do love Edward and part of my heart will always be his, but now I know that the bigger part of my heart is yours. I was a fool to believe that his departure wouldn't change anything. I connected with you when I brought you the bikes, I never thought that I could find someone who would understand and accept me the way you have done. I made a mistake and I hope you'll forgive me."

Jacob growled, but didn't make any movement to make me understand what he was feeling or thinking.

"Please Jake, I know I hurt you and I'll probably do it again and again. This is me and for as much as I got some good qualities I'm also flawed. I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I really hope that you'll find in your heart the strength to give me another chance… to love you the way you should be loved." I added.

He turned away and ran into the forest, I watched the place where he had disappeared and after a moment a human Jacob came out of the trees. His strides were fast and powerful and my heartbeat quickened. Before I could say anything he placed one of his hands on my waist and the other he entwined it in my hair. He didn't give me the time to talk because he crushed his mouth on mine, it was the first time I felt his hard and taut body completely molded to mine and it blew my mind.

The chemistry that was always underlying my relationship with him now burst broken from the cage that I kept it in. it was the first time I felt like a woman and not a girl, handled by a man and not a boy.

I closed my eyes then and let my other senses take over, Jacob smelled so good and his body felt like silk under my wandering hands. Never had I been kissed this way before and in that moment I knew that I didn't want to be kissed by anyone but him.

When he moved his mouth away to take a breath I opened my eyes and I raised them to meet his. The intensity and the passion I found there didn't scare me this time. "I'm sorry." I whispered and then I initiated another kiss. I felt him tighten his hold on me and I couldn't do anything but rejoice because I knew that Jacob had forgiven me.

"Forever Bella, promise me that this is forever." He said softly.

I smiled at him. "Yes."

There was nothing else that needed to be said, I was finally Jacob's and I couldn't ask for anything more. We had come a long way since the first time we met, we grew up, fought and made up, hurt and forgave each other and that was what made our bond real and unbreakable. We were best friend and from now on we would be lovers, sharing first times and just living real life.

"Say it." He whispered looking at me intently.

"I love you Jake, I'm in love with you." I told him.

His smile lit my heart. "I love you too Bells."


End file.
